


collapsing from floorboard to floorboard

by WeAreTomorrow



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTomorrow/pseuds/WeAreTomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sirens screech around the corner, much too late. There is nothing left to save.</p><p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	collapsing from floorboard to floorboard

They fuck in the backseat of a car, in the dark like criminals, Peter’s head thrown back in penance against a car seat that smells like ketchup, background noise crackling with radio host jokes.

 

This could be profound, if they weren’t so fucking horny.

 

The air is stale with smoke, pressed against the closed window like beggars looking for any crack of resolve: house on fire in the rearview mirror. Roman sucks on Peter’s tongue and watches his castle collapse from floorboard to floorboard. They should not being doing this here/now/with the weight of Letha’s broken wings still draped around their shoulders like a funeral shroud.

 

They do anyway because— _I love her but I need you; it’s complicated_.

 

Peter’s tongue is full of questions, dipped into the answer of his clavicle. They’re close to the edge, foreheads pressed together as the edges melt, slick-wet and sticking to everything they touch. Roman’s hands are in Peter’s hair, like he always wanted to try.

 

It’s unfortunate, that this had to be the catalyst for the domino effect fate has planned for them.

 

The sirens screech around the corner, much too late. There is nothing left to save.


End file.
